Wild Side
by Warden Of Ale
Summary: Olympus has kept a secret from both of the camps, Greek and Roman. Since the day of Rome a third aspect has existed for a few select gods who were assimilated by the Celtic people. Now in modern times, The first child in an age is born to one of these Celtic aspects. His name is Perseus Jackson and he is a son of Manannan, Celtic god of the sea.


**Chapter 1: Wild Side**

Olympus has always moved where the center of the world has been. It has traveled much over history and so have the gods attached to it. But only one culture has been known to be so influential that it even influenced the gods. When the twins Romulus and Remus founded the city of Rome, the gods could sense a change. Rome entered the world in all it's glory and by the third century B.C. Rome changed the gods of the declining hellenistic empire to fit their gods conformed to the roman standard, becoming "proper Romans". They became more warlike, more focused on expansion, order, and the preservation of Rome. As rome expanded they spread their religion as well. The gods grew powerful, as the roman way of conquest was not just to conquer but to have romans settle the land and raise roman children. But in the north the barbarians would not bow. The Gauls and the Germanic tribes had to be brought to heel cried the senate and Olympus cried the same. So Rome moved north. Long and bloody campaigns ended in blood shed on both sides. But Olympus was not to be ignored and so the north was taught the price for defiance. But unlike the other holdings of Rome, the Gods were not so easily accepted. The Celtic people held onto their beliefs despite all of Rome's might. Eventually though the disorganized nature of their religion worked against them. Roman gods soon were slotted in for roles in the Celtic pantheon. Jupiter was linked to the "thunderer" Taranis, Vulcan with Dagda, Neptune with Manannan, and Mercury was given to any god the Celts felt the need to tack a name on. Olympus laughed at this at first. They found the Barbarians notion of change amusing. Then one day, as Jupiter sat upon his throne, he let loose a mighty bellow. The ever present Vesta rushed to aid her brother but before she could reach him, he began to change before her very eyes. In a few moments the Toga clad, stern faced Jupiter was no more. Taranis rose to his full height of twenty feet, wearing nothing but a simple leather piece that covered the bare minimum below the waist. The god's blond hair was unruly and long, His sharp blue eyes brighter then ever, his skin slightly more pale, and his muscles much more defined. Vesta assembled the rest of the Olympians and only through the combined might of the entire council were they able to keep Taranis from leaving Olympus. When the Thunderer was knocked unconscious he shifted back into the form of Jupiter. The Olympians were stunned that the Barbarians could influence them so much. They agreed then to keep Jupiter, Neptune, and Mercury under watch as they were the most wildly known among the Celts. Over the next few years the four gods would randomly change becoming more wild in look and manner. They would gain even more physical strength and would become warriors without equal. The gods hated these aspects of themselves as they went against every fiber of their roman being. So the three swore never to have demigods in this aspect. This worked for some time and the gods began to grow complacent. As did Rome. A child was born to a beautiful gothic woman in a small village. This child grew strong and eventually fought in many wars. His feats were so numerous and great that the Olympians themselves took notice. The child was Alaric the bold, and he was a son of Taranis. Jupiter paid for breaking his oath by siring the child who would sack Rome for the first time and showing that Rome no longer needed to be feared. Rome was never the same and kept a steady decline until Germanic invaders killed the last emperor. Ever since Alaric was born the gods recommitted themselves, even more so, in not allowing the four gods who had celtic aspects to have demigods. And so the centuries passed, the gods buried the celtic aspects of themselves, instead letting the Greek and Roman aspects reign. But the Olympians never forgot the power of Alaric and they knew it was only a matter of time until a child of the celtic pantheon was born and on that day, the fates themselves would find fear in their hearts.

_August 8th, 1993, Throne Room of Olympus_

Hestia sat by the hearth tending the fire. She had found the fire oddly powerful tonight, as if hope was strong but uncertain. She frowned at the thought knowing that such thoughts would lead only to unhealthy speculation. Suddenly the throne room filled with light and Apollo appeared in the center of the room. Not a second later the fates appeared next to him. Hestia's eyes widened as she remembered the last time this had happened, they had been given the great prophecy. Apollo summoned a horn and blew a single long note that would be heard by every Olympian and none would ignore the call, knowing it's meaning all to well. In a matter of seconds the throne room filled...except for one throne. All the gods looked to see a empty fishing chair and all thought the same thing. Where was Poseidon? The fates cleared their throats and attention shifted back to them and Apollo. Once all eyes were on them they spoke.

"A new prophecy must be issued. The great prophecy will remain but take heed of this new one or risk destruction." The fates spoke in unison. Then they flashed out as Apollo's eyes glowed slightly green. He opened his mouth and green smoke came out

_"Oaths lie broken_

_Rome's shame lives on_

_ The Hound of Culann reborn_

_ And with him the Great Horse rises."_

Apollo stopped and returned to normal flashing to his throne before slumping over unconscious. The Throne room was quiet as they thought about what those words might mean. Suddenly Athena let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"The Hound of Culann. That's a celtic tale." she almost whispered. All eyes found one of the three gods present until they wandered over to the throne that was empty. Zeus shook with rage.

"He dares? I will destroy the child before it can draw it's first breath." Zeus growled. The doors to the throne room burst open.

"Then I would have to rip your head off brother, for I will not see my child harmed." Poseidon said as he entered. One glance told the Olympians that this was not Poseidon but was Manannan Celtic god of the seas. He wore loose cloth pants and nothing else leaving his much tanner and muscular body on display. He carried his trident in one hand twirling it absent mindedly. His raven black hair was unruly and came down to his shoulders almost covering his bright sea-green eyes and devilish grin. The council as a whole flinched at the thought of having to fight the celtic aspect of the sea god.

"Or should I pay a visit to Thalia? I didn't think oaths meant that much to you brother, so I figured no harm in breaking some myself." Manannan said winking. Zeus stood angrily.

"You will leave or be!" He roared.

"Only if my son is extended the same courtesy. Unless you feel lucky brother and wish to try your luck in a fight. Call Hades and make it fair for me at least. I'd hate to beat you too easily." Manannan said and let out a hardy laugh before flashing into his throne. He summoned a large mug of alcohol, downed it in one gulp, then refilled it and drank some more. Zeus stood there a few more seconds looking like he would like nothing better then blast the god of the seas right in the face. Then he plopped down in his throne and sighed. Manannan grinned even more and finished his drink before summoning another one. The whole council seemed unsure of how to proceed and the silence continued for a minute. Manannan finally broke it.

"My son is born and he is under my protection." he said meeting the eyes of every single god and goddess. "Remember, my protection. Not Poseidon, not Neptune, but Manannan. Touch a hair on the child's head and I will unleash the wrath of the ocean upon you and every single one of your children and I will not stop until all trace of you is washed from this world. Clear?" Manannan said coldly his face losing it's grin and a look of barley controlled rage showed. The council all gave various forms of a yes until the whole council was in agreement. Manannan laughed as the grin reappeared.

"Then I am off to celebrate! Long live Perseus Jackson, my son!" Manannan said happily, laughing out of sheer joy, and flashed out of the room.

_A/N_

_This is a new story idea I just had today. Found a book on every single Mythology known to history in the library and checked it out. Found some info on Celtic gods and it got me thinking. So here is a short chapter to see what you guys think. Review, follow, and favorite to let me know what you think of the idea. Thanks! _


End file.
